The Lost Heavenly Dragons
by Those2WhiteKids
Summary: Jaxon is a human, in a world of Devils,Angels, and Fallen Angels. But don't worry, Jaxon isn't just any human. He has a dragon inside of him. One powerful enough to rival God and the Maou's. With the help of his friends James and Lilleth, they will prove that humans aren't the same as they were before. (OCxHarem)
1. Character OC

**Hola Seniors and Senioritas! As you can tell by our username, were not really mexican. No offense. Anywho, thanks for checking this out! This is our first time writing a fanfic so don't expect anything too magical. Theses are our OC's for the Main characters. This will start out as a highschool dxd but eventually include characters from other animes. Suggestions and reviews are appreciated! Oh, and we dont own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

><p>OC: Jaxon Kinerath<p>

Age 16

Second year at Kuoh academy, transfer.

Race: Human,White

Height: 5'9'

Weight: 150 lbs.

Hair Color: Silver

Eye color: Pale Grey Blue

Build: Average

Powers:

-False Image: Places a fake image of himself in a certain area. Range: Depends on power and number.

Crystal Change- Changes color of gauntlet and armor based on element.

Copycat- Human magic, Developed to change the traits of humans( Steal Speed, etc.)

-Sacred Gear: Terra Creation (Aker the dragon)

Form: Gauntlets ( Golden Brown with Shiny Gold Jewels)

- Ability to control Earth (Rocks, Metal, Plants, Etc.)

- Quicksand creation

-Gravity/Matter Control

-Magnetism Manipulation

-Flight using Earth or Gravity Ability

Family Relations: Mother and Father were part of American Spiritual Defense Force. Sent to japan to help with relations. Mother confirmed KIA and Father is missing. Currently lives with his fathers friend, Timothy Turner, with his wife, ,and his son and adopted daughter, James and Lilleth Turner. Jaxon is also a Genius with a singer and a DJ/Composer

* * *

><p>OC: James Turner<p>

Age:16.5

Second year at Kouh academy, transfer

Race:Demi-god Grandson of Set, Black

Height:6'3

Weight:158

Hair Color:Black Short Dreads

Eye Color:Emerald Green Eyes

Build:Buffer Build

Powers:

-Sand Storm Creation

-Powerful Destruction Magic

-Ability to See into Peoples mind

-Powerful Illusion Magic

Sacred Gear:Infinite Uses:Cross Tail (with Modifications)

James is also known for his guitar and rapping skills

* * *

><p>OC:Lilleth Turner (adopted)<p>

Age:15

1st year at Kouh Academy

Race:Half-Human,Half-Vampire, White

Height:5.5

Weight:110

Three Sizes:B:95 W:59 H:87

Hair Color:Short Pink Hair

Eye Color:Pale Purple Eyes

Build: (Three Sizes)


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hey guys, before you start reading the story I want to say a few things about it.**

**1. This is my first story, so i'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism**

**2. This story will start out T-rated then evolve into M-rated because of Lemons**

**3. There will be a huge harem for the the OC, and smaller harems for Issei and the Friend OC**

**4. This will be evolving into a multi-dimensional crossover (Rosario+Vampire, Fairy Tail, etc.)**

**5. Jaxon is meant to be overpowered, but not grossly overpowered**

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p>Timothy POV<p>

The Mysterious Catastrophe, an event that happened around 10 years ago. Builds were set alight, buildings were collapsing, and civilians were dying. But its seemed that a group of people were fighting and... flying? Army special forces from Japan and America were sent to hopefully stop the madness. The madness that we truly know is called The Unplanned Massacre of the Great War. But most humans don't know this. They don't know that Angels and Devils are real, and are in our society. But I knew, because I was there, and so was your father.

It was hell. The fires couldn't be put out. Our men were dying left and right. I had gotten hit with a angel spear in the thigh. Our only hope of survival was the star of our force, Brent Kinerath.

" Shit man what happened to you?" I hear a voice say. I turn to see Brent running with an odd looking white and yellow gauntlet on his arm.

"A spear got me right in the thigh. I can still walk if you need me too. But what about yo-" An explosion of fire hits to our right.

" Get down and watch me."

I watch as he summons a magic circle on his hand as one appears under the demons attacking us. He starts making circular motions above his hand. Suddenly, a tornado forms and whips all the demons into the sky.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I had never seen anything like it. Normally, it would take our whole squad to take down one mid-class demon. But Brent, he took out a group without breaking a sweat.

"When we make it out of this, I'll show you. But right now, you need to get back to command and give a report. Oh, and get some healing." He says while looking for more enemies.

"Tis but a flesh wound." I say in a joking tone. " But I cant leave you out here alone, you'll get ki-" I get interrupted when he puts his finger to my mouth.

" You saw what I did earlier. I'm our only chance of success in this mission. Now go back to base." He yells.

" The chance is 1000 to one! You still have a son to go back to! You cant leave him with out a mother AND father!" I say in a drastic tone.

" I never thought I would have to use authority against you, Timothy. Sergeant, I order you to go back to base for your report." Brent says as spears rain down on our position. But oddly enough, they don't hit. They're just sitting in the air, floating. Brent Makes a sudden movement and the spears fly back at the angels, impaling each of them in the heart. He walks over to the bodies and finishes them off. Without looking back he yells.

" If I don't make it back to base, take care of Jaxon for me." As he walks off into the distance.

With that I had walked back to base and given the report. Our force had lost 2/3's of its men and it seemed as though we couldn't stop it. But the next morning, the fires were gone. Along with all of the angels and devils, but also with Brent. I never saw him after that battle. I know this story is shortened, but how many times are you gonna ask me to tell it?

" As long as it takes for me to figure out what happened to my Dad!"

He was a young boy, barely seven. Yet he had lost both of his parents. He was such a cute kid too, with his fathers silver hair and his mothers pale blue eyes, but him having all of this sadness. I know it hurt him. He didn't like to show it but it did. I remember hearing it from James. How he would talk in his sleep. Calling daddy over and over like he was going to come and scare the nightmare away. But that couldn't happen, not anymore at least. I was hoping to let him live a normal life, but with my occupation and the way his power is, its unavoidable.

" Say, Jaxon, I have a way you might be able to find your dad."

" Say it uncle! Ill do anything to find him"

" Then, how would you like to become a part of the fight?"

* * *

><p>9 Years later<br>Jaxon POV

Its been a long 9 years. I started training with Mr. Turner, James and Lilleth. We had moved back to America where we could train in peace. They explained all of the concepts to me, about the devils and angels, the magic, the war, and my father. My father had a sacred gear inside of him, one like mine. Sometimes, I just couldn't believe it. It was huge but it fit in such a small space. But it was true.

I had a Dragon in me.

But it wasn't just any dragon. It was one that was powerful enough to kill God or the Maous. His name was Aker, an earth dragon.

**{ Stop thinking your monologue about me, you're making me blush.}**

I was trying to make us sound cool but thanks for ruining it, you now sound like a woman

**{ Hey that's sexist. But anyway, just focus on the training you're doing right now}**

Got it I think as a I dodge Lilleth's fist. Shes one of the fastest people I've met. But I was faster. She kept throwing punches and kicks but she just didn't land. She throws a hard left jab going straight for my face. I grabbed and pulled her arm flinging her into a wall.

" Ahhh, Training is starting to get boring. We should go do some more missions."

" Well we cant do something we don't have." Lilleth says getting up.

" Shes right Jaxon, we cant just go around beating random Devils up."

" But that's so much fun." I say with a pout. I start to walk to the rest of the group. They look so relaxed. Perfect time for a little surprise. I concentrate and the ground turns into quicksand, right underneath James and Lilleth. While James managed to get out of it. Lilleth wasn't so lucky.

" JAXON! GET ME OUT OF THIS QUICKSAND RIGHT NOW!"

" But, this is for your training. You must learn to get out of any situation!" I say with a heroic voice.

" I train you you littl-"

" I brought cookies!" we hear a voice say as Mrs. Turner walks in.

"Ooooo Cookies!" I start galloping to the cookies.

"JAXON!"

"James use your wires to get her out so I can turn it back to rock." I say in between bites.

"On it." Wires shoot out from his gloves and wrap around Lilleth. He starts to pull when he says.

"Lilleth did you gain weight?"

I almost choked as I heard it. I slowly turn to look back at them. Oh No. This isn't good. Last time that happened James was in a wheelchair for a week. That's a long injury for a demigod. Oh yeah, his mother is a god.

James is the son of Timothy Turner and Anet, a War Goddess. His father and my father were friends when they were part of the American Army's special forces, or the American Magic Squad to those in it. Funny enough, that's where both of our fathers met their wives. James is dark-skinned with short black dreads so he was relatively handsome, but his eyes stood out the most. They were an emerald green that seemed to glow when you look at them.

Lilleth on the other hand, was white. But that was because she was adopted, which means she isn't a demi-god. But she is half-vampire

Whats even worse is the murderous intent shes giving off. James looks terrified. I should help him but I'd rather not die today. I start to back up when I hit something.

"That's enough of that!"

It was Mr. Turner. James and Lilleth stop and turn to their father.

"Now then, I have something important to tell you all."

"What is it Pops?" James ask while coiling his wire.

" Cant be as important as the Great War ending." I say sarcastically.

"Were moving back to Japan. Where you three will go to high school."

We all looked at him and stayed silent for a few seconds. Then we looked back at each other.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

We havent been to Japan since my father dissapeared, which was around ten years ago, when i was five.

"But why?" we said in unison.

"I have some business to take care of."

" But why do we have to go?" Lilleth asks.

"Well, I was thinking Jaxon might go to find out more about his dad, but if he doesnt want to." he said the last part slowly.

Could I really find out more about my dad? He still might be there. I stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Alright I'll go." The other two look at me, surprised

" I guess I'll go then." Lilleth says blushing. Why is she blushing? Girls are weird man.

**{Sometimes, I just dont know what to do with you partner.}**

What do you mean? I dont get you sometimes Aker.

" Guess I have no choice then." James says

" Fabulous! Now, go pack everything you need for your flight tomorrow."

"TOMMOROW!" we yelled.

" That's not enough time to pack!" James yells

" I wont have enough time to say goodbye to my friends!" Lilleth says taking out her phone.

" I wont be able to get my last meal at McDonald's" I yell tearing up

They stay silent for a few seconds. What? What did I do?

"Jaxon, what you did is be stupid." Lilleth says shaking her head.

" What? How?" I say confused.

" Jaxon, there are McDonald's in Japan. Haven't you seen those weird Japanese McDonald's Commercials?"

" No."

**{ For someone on the computer all the time, you don't know much about the internet.}**

Hey, its not common knowledge that there are McDonald's in Japan.

" Jaxon, it's common knowledge that there are McDonald's everywhere"

"What? I thought they were only in America?"

"You guys are losing packing time." says while walking away

" Oh Crap" We say while running off to our rooms.

* * *

><p>2 Days Later.<p>

3rd Person POV

The plane ride was all-around wild. Jaxon and James had a contest to see who could seduce the Flight attendent first. But of course Jaxon won. He was well built and devilish handsome, so women were always attracted to him. They were nearing the house when Mr. Turner speaks up.

" Now, you all are way above your grade level when it comes to most subjects. So for the next year, I will be teaching you all Japanese."

" Ugh, will there be tests?" said Jaxon

" No, no tests."

"Thank the Lord." Jaxon said.

"We're here." Mr. Turner said.

We turned to look at our new home. It was HUGE. It wasnt a house! It was a mansion! It was at least 4 stories and had a gleaming white color to it.

Lilleth turned to say something to Jaxon but he was gone.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash from inside the house, and they all rushed inside to find Jaxon bolting around the house seemingly looking for something.

Lilleth yells "What are you doing moron" and Jaxon after a few seconds responded "Looking to see if they have a McDonald's in this place." he says as he continues searching.

James then asks "Why would there be a McDonald's in our house?"

"Dunno, it just seemed big enough to have one." Jaxon replied innocently.

Lilleth then yells "why do you need McDonald's so much?" and Jaxon just stands there looking confused for a minute.

He then says "I don't **need** it. I just really like the food there.".

Timothy butts in and says "Don't worry Jaxon, I came prepared for your wants."

All of a sudden they hear a loud noise outside and Jaxon stops arguing with Lilleth and runs outside.

Lilleth and James chase him and then stopped stunned as they see a large truck with a McDonald's sign on it.

Jaxon stays silent for a few seconds. James walks up to him and stand next to him.

"Dude are you okay?" He turns to see Jaxon tearing up.

"Okay? I've never been better!" He says crying while running over to .

" , you are the best person in the world! I love you!" He says while crying into Timothy's chest.

" I'll be there to help you Jaxon, whatever you need."

Lilleth just turns and walks away to claim her room muttering towards Jaxon.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

3rd Person POV

Jaxon, James, and Lilleth stand outside the gates to Kouh academy getting ready for there first day as they enter they gate.

They look at the schedule they received and James and Jaxon high-five since they have the same class. Lilleth, on the other hand, is a first year, so shes in another class.

They were a little late this morning mostly because Jaxon didn't want to wake up early, then he needed to wait for his McDonald's to cook.

Even now on the way to there first class Jaxon was still finishing his McFlurry.

"Who even gets a McFlurry at 6 in the morning?" Lilleth says muttering to herself

Finally after walking around for half an hour they found there classrooms and said their goodbyes for the day.

The teacher opens the door and greets them then tells the rest of the class "Today class we have two new students".

He then turns to them and asks them to introduce themselves to the rest of the class.

Jaxon walks up first and says "Hey I'm Jaxon its nice to meet all of you" as they girls in the class giggle and give him a very strange look that starts to scare him a little.

James steps up and says "Hi I'm James, I hope we can all get along." He says with a smile that almost blinds the girls of the class.

With his super-human hearing, he can hear them whisper

" For a dark-skin he is hot"

"But Jaxon is so handsome."

"Okay" The teacher says while pointing to two empty desks. " You two can sit there."

They start walking back to the seats when he sees a brown haired boy staring at him angerly. Maybe if I compliment his hair, he wont be so angry towards me Jaxon thought. He did haves some awesome hair.

" I like your hair man." he says while the boy looks confused and all the girls gasp.

" No!" they all yell in unison.

"Don't talk to him! You'll catch **IT**!" one girl says while the boy looks away in shame.

" It? Whats 'It'?" Jaxon asks in confusion.

" His Perveseness! He's the biggest pervert in school along with the two in front of him."

Jaxon looks up at the other two. He could see them being perverts but not him.

" Whats your name?" Jaxon says to the boy.

"I-Issei..." The boy says slowly.

" Nice to meet you Issei. I hope we can be good friends." Jaxon says with a smile.

Everyone in the class looks at Jaxon gawking in surprise. Jaxon continued walking to his seat.

Jaxon took the back corner seat by the window while James takes the seat next to him.

They feel a large Killing intent behind them and they turn around to see the two pervert guys glaring at them and they shout "Why did you have to come hear and steal even more girls from the rest of us!"

In fact James and Jaxon soon realized that ALL the guys in the class were giving them the death stare.

The whole class continued like this until the lunch bell rang.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Jaxon POV

" Jaxon, What's it like in America?"

"Jaxon, Why is your hair that color?"

" Jaxon, are you single?"

It had barely been a minute since the bell rang and I was already surrounded by girls.

" Jaxon, try some of my Bento"

" No Jaxon try some of mine."

" But I want Jaxon to try some of my Bento!" While the girls were arguing a new figure appeared and said.

" Sorry to burst your bubble girls, but he's eating **my** Bento."

I looked up to see Lilleth with a dark look on her face. She was kind of scary. But to be honest, I was relieved. The girls looked at her angrily and were about to say something when I spoke up.

" Hey Lilleth, I didnt know you could cook." I said which surprised the whole class.

" Jaxon, do you know her?" a pretty blonde girl asks.

" Yea of course I know her. Shes been my friend since I was five and is James sister."

The class stayed silent for a few seconds.

"WHAT!"

" But how? She's white and he's Black." One boy yells.

" Did their mother have an affair?" a small girl asks.

James butts in and says. " No, no, nothing like that. She was adopted when I was young, but i still treat her like a blood sibling."

The class continues to question James and Lilleth while I sigh and relax. Man it felt good to be out of the spotlight.

**{ You are Handsome and have some sort of charisma that draws people to you, so you wont be out for long}**

I sighed again as I looked out the window. I saw Issei and the two perverts whose name are Matsuda and Motohama laying on a hill.

**{Theres something about that boy, I can feel it.}**

Feel what Aker? Is he part of a faction?

**{ No. While there are devils here in this school, he is not one of them. He is weak now, but he has something that could make him as powerful as us. I can feel it}**

I thought for a moment, then spoke up.

" James, Lilleth, want to eat outside?" They look at me and nod quickly. We run off before anyone can stop us.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

3rd Person POV

Jaxon, James and Lilleth were walking by a tennis court when Jaxon saw Issei laying on the hill with his friends.

" I'll be right back" Jaxon says going down the hill.

"Whats up with him?" Lilleth asks

"Maybe he made some new friends." James says as they keep walking.

"Man I wanna squeeze some boobs" Issei stated boldy

" I agree with Hyodou Issei!"

" Stop that, you're making me feel empty."

Issei sits up. "Mastuda, Motohama, why did we enroll in this school?"

" This private school, Kuoh Academy, just turned co-ed after being an all-girls school."

" Thus, the school has an overwhelming girls to boy ratio, and many girls from overseas are attending it."

Jaxon, who was behind thought for a moment. There were a lot more girls than boys now that he thought about it.

" Which makes us boys valuable!"

" That means, we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! You basically can't mess up!"

" In other words, we'll get a Harem!"

" Whats a Harem? It sounds cool."

The boys turn around to see Jaxon.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Matsuda and Motohama yell.

" Well I saw Issei so i came to say hi. But can you answer my question? I really want to know." Jaxon says hopeful for an answer.

Issei sighs and says. " A Harem is a group of girls who a love and want the same guy."

" So, it's like a guy with multiple girlfriends?"

" Basically" they say in unison.

" That sounds so cool!" he says which surprises the trio.

" R-Really?" Matsuda says.

" Yea! I could see why a guy would want a Harem."

" That's good to hear man. I thought you would think we were weird." Issei says.

" I want the hottest girl in school to be part of my harem!" Jaxon says proudly.

" Then you're going to want Rias-senpai." I feel like I heard that name somewhere before.

" Rias who?" I ask expectantly.

" Rias Gremory!" They say in unison.

My face darkened and i looked towards the ground.

" Hey Jaxon are you okay?" Issei looks really concerned.

" Yea I'm fine, I- I just need to go." I got up and left quickly.

Gremory. The fucking Gremory's are at this school. I can stand most things. But the Gremory household was not part of that. I have a deep hatred for them. The whole household is full of cruel people who murder the innocent. Typical of devils. I'm going to need to say my greetings at some point.

I walk back to Lilleth and James in silence.

* * *

><p>In the school building<p>

3rd Person POV

Unknown to Jaxon who was walking to his friends, he was being watched by three girls sitting next to a window, two of which were playing chess.

The girl with short black hair says " I take it you've noticed the transfer students?"

One of them with long red hair states "I have indeed. They have an overwhelming amount of power to them ,I think they would make a fine addition to my peerage."

The other one with long black hair asks "Would you like me to bring them to the club room after school?"

The Redhead replies "See if you can."


End file.
